zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Release Date * I heard a rumor about that but that was when Nintendo planned to on a 2010 japan release. It is now scheduled for sometime in 2011 but noone knows exactly, which is why im deleting the December 31 date on the page. Njh117 21:05, June 16, 2010 (UTC) * according to a thing i got at gamestop, it is coming out sept. 1st--Hylian potato (talk) 20:12, June 18, 2010 (UTC)hylian potato * I wouldn't believe everything GameStop tells you, Potato. After all, they told ME that it was going to be a remake of the original game for the NES! 13:28, July 11, 2010 (UTC) And they told ME I could pre-order this game in NOVEMEMBER -_-.. Best not to belive the gamestop guys. Team Doofenshmirtz Bah Humbug! 21:44, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Finally! Yeah the slingshot lost all of its importance very quickly in Twilight Princess. Oni Link 10:28, June 18, 2010 (UTC) But the main reason they didn't work together well was because the bow was obtained way to close to the sling shot during the story. If they make at least 3 or 4 main dungeons difference between them this time i will be happy. My item theory is the item wheel shown only has the weapons obtained from a main dungeon starting from the sling shot making its way clockwise with each main dungeon which would make the slingshot first and the bow fifth. (blakerg)10:01, November 4, 2010 whip I am excited about the whip! I think it will open up new game-play possibilities. It was one of my favorite things about Spirit Tracks. --Umpurplegold (talk) 20:26, June 20, 2010 (UTC)umpurplegold Timeline I do not want to start any firefights, but i think that this game would make sense as the chronological first game for 2 reasons 1. The skyward sword becomes the master sword, so it should come before OoT 2. Hyrule is(sounds) complete uncivilized and it would make sense if the Skyloftians came down and civlizied. Then, Skloftians "Create" Hyrulians in there image, and Skyloft becomes city in the clouds because it's abandoned --Spartan-617 (talk) 17:31, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Skyloftians become Occoa possibly. TheTrapMaster (talk) 12:11, July 11, 2010 (UTC) *I SEmi agree with this but i believe that it should come after the minish cap though, but who knows maybe there'll be something else that points to it being before it's just tha the minish cap thing kin of points to it being firt in a few ways. :Or during TMC's prologue with the Hero of Men saving the world from evil. But then again, he used the Picori Blade and not the Skyward Sword. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 14:44, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Welllll...The oocca were supposed to have used to be in these cool god-ish kinda forms but then the GG (Golden Goddesses) changed all that and turned all these awesome god/people into weird bird/human things. (For 'cowardice', I think. Summin like that) Wolfos19 18:55, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Spoiler Warning I would like to see a spoiler warning at the plot part of the article, I did not know much confirmed information but after I read the last sentence I knew more then I want. Cool! it a prequel! BakaKidd (talk) 00:34, July 15, 2010 (UTC) i'm glad i read the spoiler for this game! i've dying to know about it! now all they need to do is make a prequel game for majora!! A "Beloved" Freind I remember Eji Anouma said in some interview (don't remember where) that Link goes below the clouds to search for a "beloved friend" should we include this? I KNOW he said that in a video! User: Wind Mage Master :I don't remember hearing that. I would wait for somebody else to confirm before adding it. --Birdman5589 (talk) 04:44, July 17, 2010 (UTC) I found the video!! Actually, it's a "lost and valuable friend" and he says it kind of close to the middle/end part of the interview! Watch it! http://www.gamespot.com/wii/action/zeldawiiworkingtitle/video/6267042User: Wind Mage Master :I guess it could pry be. --Birdman5589 (talk) 05:23, July 17, 2010 (UTC) So...should we add it? User: Wind Mage Master :I would say yes. --Birdman5589 (talk) 05:28, July 17, 2010 (UTC) BUT...do you think we should wait for more people to say yes first...or do you think we should go ahead, do it, and wait for a reaction from everybody else? User: Wind Mage Master :It came right from the director's mouth so I would say go ahead and add it in. If you want to wait you can but I don't think you need to. --Birdman5589 (talk) 05:38, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Dang! I got too ahead of myself! I forgot that the page is protected and I can't change it!! Perhapes we should give a message to the administrators? Yes? Or maybe on the community forms? User: Wind Mage Master :It's only semi-protected. Anyone with an account older than 4 days can edit it. -'Isdrak ' 14:54, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Well, this intriguing. At first I thought it was Navi and it was years after MM, but then I realized that Link was born and raised in Skyloft. D'oh... Dawn Of A New Day (is cool) Jeez, you guys aren't very observant are you? --Wolfos19 (talk) 18:13, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Zelda I heard a stupid rumour that zelda dies, is it true? It's almost certainly false. Just about anything that doesn't come straight from Nintendo isn't worth taking seriously. Jedimasterlink (talk) 01:02, July 20, 2010 (UTC) She dies in Spirit Tracks but comes back in the end. She hasn't been confirmed for Skyward Sword --Wind Mage 01:07, July 20, 2010 (UTC) I haven't heard anything about Zelda in this game--Link in Termina (talk) 13:16, July 22, 2010 (UTC) I've heard rumors she does...but comes back. I might look it up. I mean, the series IS called Legend of ZELDA, it would kind of stop the name if she died. It would have to be Legend of Link and that doesn't sound as cool cause of the alliteration. Wolfos19 Waaaaiiiit a second...Technically, Zelda dies in Twilight Princess too! In the bit when she gives her life to Midna and she fades away, and then when you fight her possessed she's dead as well, but then Midna gives her back her life. (That sounds so weird)Wolfos19 Release date comfirmed This was heard long ago! Yes, we should include it. --Wind Mage 00:25, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Myimoto confirmed '''on stage that it would have a 2011 release date. --Wind Mage 00:28, July 22, 2010 (UTC) No one knows for sure. Nobody! At E3, they said 2011 release, but why does all of this matter when it's on the page already, near the bottom. --Wind Mage 00:33, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Dude can I mention that it's pretty much spring 2011 and the last thing they said about it was that zelda was in it and there's no voice acting so aka two no-brainers and that was in september so i think something may be up aka cancelled or hopefully as primarly xbox owner and unhopefully as a secondary Wii owner and PS2/3 hater sold to Microsoft or Sony. Timeline placement confirmed Aonuma confirms 'master timeline' for Zelda series, says Skyward Sword comes before Ocarina PCE (talk) 05:58, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Some more small details from NP I've got the NP SS interview with Anouma in front of me. This is the same interview that said Zelda is in the game, and there wouldn't be voice acting, but now I've got a copy, and there's more. We could squeeze some of these facts in the article, but this is mainly for your own intrestrest: The SS demo at E3 will be in the final game, but mixed up, and divide, and it represents an early stage when Link first arrives to the land below the clouds. Also the stalfo battle and scorpion battle will not be in that area but somewhere else. Anouma easily said Zelda is in the game, but for some reason revealed no details about Ganon when asked. Wouldn't say if this fit in with any other Zelda stories but said it took place before Oot When asked, jokingly if Epona would be a Pegasus, which rumors suggested, he laghed and implied no. But Link will travel throughthe clouds somehow (and he said Link wouldn't be flying like Pit from Kid Icauis) NP thinks graphics look good, and a little like 3D Minish Cap graphics! Anouma laghed and asked why. NP says the Big Mushrooms from MC and the colors remind them of the game. Anouma talks a bit about how graphics define things, and said there might be natural simulaities between the two......I found he anwsered somewhat suspisous...could there be even more simularites between the two games other than graphics....I don't know? You can now throw bombs into a Deku Babas mouth and it'll explode! Also the Beetle might be used in races...and breifly mentioned Gorons and Zoras but didn't really confirm they were really in the game. Hope that intrests you...and perhapes we could fit something into the article?? --Wind Mage 03:42, August 3, 2010 (UTC) :Interesting. Obviously, since it's genuine confirmed info, it should be in the article. But, just curious, is this directly from the publication itself or is this your writing? --AuronKaizer ''' 03:45, August 3, 2010 (UTC) My writting...would you like me to say exsactly what it says? He responded very........smart? A little bit of it seemed shaky... --Wind Mage 03:49, August 3, 2010 (UTC) :It's not really important though, just a personal curiosity. --AuronKaizer ' 03:54, August 3, 2010 (UTC) What's really important though? What can we put it...? I think I'll put in the bomb thing with the dekubabas in their article. The question was: What is something cool in the demo that the average player might not notice. Then he explianed it. Is there anything else we need? --Wind Mage 04:01, August 3, 2010 (UTC) :I actually ended up typing up the entire interview on a forum I frequent and I stumbled upon this section. If anyone doesn't have access to the Nintendo Power site or the magazine and wants to read this interview, I suppose I could link to it here: Eiji Aonuma interview with NP Aerandir (talk) 02:41, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Timeline Dont you know that A Link to the Past happens exactly 91 years after the forth Oracle game Oni Link 20:14, August 6, 2010 (UTC) :HOLD THE PHONE! There are two more Oracle games. How dare you not share them with me. THIS MEANS WAR! But in all honesty, how can it mess up a timeline when they are all based on assumptions. All it will do it make people have to figure out what new assumptions to make in order to make a timeline fit. --Birdman5589 (talk) 02:51, August 9, 2010 (UTC) ...Wut. Where do you guys GET this stuff? I mean, I know Link to the Past is a cool game but EXACTLY 91 years? Thats ridiculous. And sides, I agree with Birdman, there are still two more AWESOMELY AWESOME Oracle games! Wolfos19 Treasure Seeking Sword In the Nintendo Power review with Anouma, he states the skyward sword has a treasure seeking ability. Should we include that in this article and the Sword's article? He revealed no more than that... -Twilight Sheikah (talk) 23:54, August 25, 2010 (UTC) :I don't remember that in there and I can't go back and check as it has been thrown away. What was the exact quote from it? --Birdman5589 (talk) 23:56, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Try to google it perhapes. But it was from issue 258. He mentions it breifly in passing. Search: Treasure Seeking Skyward Sword, found it on google. Twilight Sheikah (talk) 00:03, August 26, 2010 (UTC) :It pry deserves a mention under the properties section of the Skyward Sword page. --Birdman5589 (talk) 00:13, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Not correct info in the Skyward Sword Page It says that it is cel-shaded such as WindWaker, however it is not. It is impressionist based off the Art style. I would fix this but I can not edit the page. :Yes it is based off of the impressionist art style, but it still uses cel-shaded graphics. --Birdman5589 (talk) 16:01, September 14, 2010 (UTC) References error ''Wii Zelda: unfortunate reality has no reason to be in this page's exterior links. It should be moved to the Twilight Princess article, where it belongs, as it is very old and talks very little about Skyward Sword, not even mentioning the title. Wii Motion Plus I have attempted to mend the error on the page that Nintendo is bundling the Wii MotionPlus with Skyward Sword. I edited it to read that Nintendo had not yet declared whether it was bundling it. A happy medium. My edit was rejected and I was asked for proof that Nintendo had not announced it yet. Maybe I missed something, but could someone explain how to provide proof that something has NOT been announced? Jam49 (talk) 23:41, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Skull Kid? In the GDC trailer, did anyone else notice Skull Kid in the scene where he shot the Beetle, right after the tightrope? I swear, it looks just like him wearing Majora's Mask. --Who am I? I'm your shadow... 20:23, May 7, 2011 (UTC) :I definitely see what you're saying, but looking at it closely I can say with some certainty that it is neither Skull Kid nor wearing Majora's Mask. See this image: It appears to be some kind of Skulltula. The part that looks like it has eyes lacks the indentation on top that the heart shaped Majora’s Mask would have, and lacks the spikes. There also appear to be six appendages, stemming from significantly bellow the eye/head-like part (where a spider’s cephalothorax would be), as opposed to coming from where a humanoid's shoulders would be. Also, notice in the right frame of the image I linked that its leg moves above the background and can be seen ending in a point, as opposed to having a foot. The arms end in a similarly hand-less point. The different parts are also not in the right proportions to be Skull Kid/MM. For future reference, talk pages are only for discussion about how to improve the page itself. We don't want to give speculated things pages/sections before they are confirmed, so we don't want to be speculating in talk pages. Admittedly we have Keese and Stalfos already mentioned but even that's debatable since they could easily turn out to be Bad Bats and Stal-something else. In any case, things like this should go in a forum or blog.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 21:14, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Yeah thats defintly Skulltula it looks just like the one link is fighting earlier the only mystery is the twili guy in the dress at the end. 01:31, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Just for the Wii I hope it is not just for the wii i hope they release it on other systems does anyone know if they plan to release it for the gamecube or 360--DeirdreKent101 (talk) 15:26, May 12, 2011 (UTC) No Zelda game has ever been released for any non Nintendo system ever and they stopped making Gamecube games like five years ago. So yes this will be a Wii exclusive unless they pull a Twilight Princess and release it for project cafe too Oni Link 15:28, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Release date I went to gamestop today to preorder skyward sword and they said it was coming in november this year. Creepy Goth Dude : Demon Lord: Ghirahim -Richard - The big pink rabbit dummy who does nothing but watching TV and playing video games... - Like me! 01:57, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Main Antagonist So do we know who the main antagonist is cause it doesn't look like Girhaim is cause he's looking for Zelda just like Link so that means someone else kidnapped her. Cory Jaynes (talk) 15:20, July 7, 2011 (UTC) :If we did, it'd be in the article... --AuronKaizer ' 17:22, July 7, 2011 (UTC) ::Um, I think it's pretty clear from what we know that Zelda was ''rescued by a presumably benevolent "messenger of the Goddesses" after Ghirahim tried to capture her. Ghirahim is very probably the main antagonist, at least for the majority of the game; you know, until they reveal that Ganon was behind it all along like they are so fond of doing.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'''Fierce]][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 23:02, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Ok yeah I just remember reading somewhere that Gannon or Vaati was in it as the main antagonist I just didn't remember where I read it or which one it was so I had to ask so sorry AK and like FD said they are fond of doing that. Cory Jaynes (talk) 03:50, July 8, 2011 (UTC) I'm praying the emo magic dude is NOT the antagonist. He's too...short. Sorry, i just like fighting BIG dudes like beast Ganon. OR he'd better have a larger form. Zelda games seem to like different forms.../\/\r.6r33|\| |-|@T (talk) 22:32, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Zelda Informer? I want to ask if people consider Zelda Informer to be a reliable source for information on Skyward Sword. The article I linked to seems legit enough from what I've seen, though I haven't traced everything it said to a direct quote/video or anything that thorough. If people clear it I can start incorporating things that we don't already have into the appropriate places. Highlights that I don't think we have on ZP yet include more details on the stamina meter's uses, shield types/shield meter, and "Dowsing Mode" (think Metroid Prime visors).--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 05:14, July 23, 2011 (UTC) :Seems pretty legit to me, though I don't know what our standards are (if they exist) for what constitutes a reliable source. Knives182 (talk) 21:02, July 23, 2011 (UTC) ::Personally, I don't trust them. --AuronKaizer ' 22:02, July 23, 2011 (UTC) :::Don't they associate with ''them? --Jäzz 22:09, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Trailers So... the bottom two trailers, they're identical. Obvious solution, remove one. Less obvious, which one?—Triforce' ' 14' 12:46, July 29, 2011 (UTC) :They're not the same, at least, the intros aren't. If we were to get rid of one, I'd say the ComicCon one since E3, is, well, E3. --''Jäzz '' 12:50, July 29, 2011 (UTC) ::No, they're definitely identical from what I'm seeing.—'Triforce' ' 14''' 12:56, July 29, 2011 (UTC) :::Hmm, the introduction is showing differently for me. But that's not the majority of the video and if it was removed I doubt people would die from it. So I say the ComicCon one could probably go. --''Jäzz '' 12:59, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Large parts of the trailer are the exact same but there are parts that are different. Play them both at the same time and you'll see, the intro is almost completely different an d after Link puts on his cloths several of the battle scenes are different. Comic con one also shows a Goron which I like. Oni Link 13:11, July 29, 2011 (UTC)